kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Chainoffire
What's this? 11:52, December 28, 2013 (UTC) |text=Hey Chain! :D It's nice to know that I was missed. I'm back with a renewed sense of enthusiasm hehe... I'm going to try really hard to understand coding, templates, and all that sort of stuff. Roxas has been a great help there so far... It's good that you feel better. It'd be worrying if you still felt ill! Ach, I found the Ruler of the Sky to be horrible. I'd rather face all of Xion's stages than go up against that horrible thing again. I just found it so hard to evade its dive attacks... I never went to face the Dustflier as I had no potions or Cura magic left with which I could try to keep myself alive. So, I can't really relate there. I'll be sure to go and find it soon though. That's once DDD is a little further in. I just finished for Riku in the Notre Dame world. (I can't be asked to go and find out what it's actually called heh) Yes, Merry Christmas to you too! :D Did you have a good day? You like my new sig? :) Edit: I didn't realise that I was using so many Larxene-themed talk bubbles! O.o }} 18:13, January 11, 2014 (UTC)|LarxeneHappy=Hey Chain, I'm really sorry for not replying. I completely forgot heh. We're equal now, eh? Uch, that boss is the reason I really don't feel like replaying Days any time soon haha... Although I think I'll be caught up with playing DDD for a while, so I won't need to. Gotcha! I'm really liking it so far. I defeated The Grid with both Sora and Riku, (Rinzler was a horrible boss) and today I started to tackle Prankster's Paradise. It's a great game! Your Christmas sounded solid enough to me. I spent my time at home relaxing mostly, although I did babysit on New Year's Eve, which was interesting... Hey, clothes aren't that bad. It depends what type... Hey, you're going to get a lot of them until Roxas finishes making me some sprites, and I fix the picture links on my Zexion bubble. (This is my first template bubble to you by the way) Cool. Thanks for fiddling with my templates. It's much appreciated! I'll be doing some editing on weekends, when I'm less caught up with my school work. (I'm in my final year of secondary school) I removed the sad Xion. Hopefully, the work I've done on that page is up to standard? Thanks again! I can't think of anything else that I need help on right now, but if I find something, I'll be sure to come to you! }} \( _O_ )/ ┬─┬ノ( º _ ºノ) 01:38, August 28, 2013 (UTC)|shana=LA hasn't seen that gigguk video and LA will talk about JYB later...but first... *ahem*...FAIRY TAIL IS GETTING RENEWED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EDIT1: details also LA sees...(bout JYB)...}} 07:39, August 28, 2013 (UTC)|origami= Time for a looooooooooooong rant about this mainstream anime thing. Ok, LA knows the entire deal with people and anime, LA has publicly...yes PUBLICLY shown LA interest to everyone through different measures and even experimenting it by showing them anime OP's...yes LA HAS DONE THIS...and most of the time...they don't give a crap. LA knows that. For anime to become mainstream would be a great thing to do, everyone would want to know how LA feels about this and that in different animes etc. however this is exactly the same as the same old same old long running f**king dramas that's bee plaguing and degrading soo many people worldwide they might as well be the countries media zombies...wait LA remembers saying this before...anyways. Anime mainstream is great, but if morphs and mutants into the cliched version of long running drama's...LA doesn't see it. LA would rather that anime be appreciated and known that it isn't some dumb kid's show or some weird complex show, the latter however LA needs to point out something...know the saying "don't criticize something you haven't seen?", well for one for LA as a critic, YOU know what LA had to go through to say whether something was crap or not...Ikkitousen, Queen's Blade, Garzey's Wing, Space Thunder Kids, Video Brinquedo and Spark Plug movies. LA knows this for a FACT that if you don't know what you haven't seen, they the general public has no proof that that anime is a dumb kids show, instead of dismissing it as some dumb kids shows. Now of course to the American live shows that are popular from Breaking Bad or Game of Thrones they are very intense situations whether it be politics, gang wars etc. Now you think anime to those newbies they think dumb kids cartoons.....now add it towards LA's "don't criticize something you haven't seen?"...THEY the general audience haven't seen Fate/Zero, Mirai Nikki, Attack on Titan or even for the "long running drama zombies"...Ore Imouto. If the general public does notice this, fine for them but LA does sees the anime as a cult of the nerdom, we have our own niche that we only know as some superb storytelling in animated form and if corporate hacks comes in and money maker this, LA won't be pleased. If New Zealand got hold of anime, in LA's opinion...they will pun everything to hell if they tried making their own version of anime. LA does want anime to be recognized...not mainstreamed, cos LA will know the distributors of anime within New Zealand will hack anime to pieces giving no freedom for the nerdom of anime. In all, anime needs to be recognized cos LA can see for one thing, in New Zealand, if they don't have variety (Sports, Long running dramas.), New Zealand media will pre-date Japanese media by several decades if they want to see any progress from the media zombies, bu LA doesn't want anime to become like the long running drama's...so another words, keep the hype just don't let those corporate hacks get to anime and defile it. And bout JYB...he's pretty great VA...he's on LA's list!}} Music Medley with Monobear 13:10, August 29, 2013 (UTC)|monobear=UPUPU~...... }} ??? Oh. Hello there. I'm a long time KH Fan, especially of KH2. Thanks for being nice enough to say hi. Various Stuff about me: Beaten Sephiroth in KH and KH2 Level 99 in both Beaten Hades Cup and Hades Paradox Cup Fave Worlds: Port Royal, Deep Jungle, Space Paranoids, and Halloween Town. Would you enjoy playing in a Robin Hood world? Keybladewielder10 (talk) 02:02, September 9, 2013 (UTC)keybladewielder10 Hmm.. That's interesting. There are several Disney worlds that would be perfect fits. Robin Hood, Jungle Book, Pocahontas... Call me a geek but I would absolutely love a Wreck-It Ralph world, even though I don't see it as even remotely possible. That last one was me btw. Keybladewielder10 (talk) 02:36, September 9, 2013 (UTC)keybladewielder10 Depends on what you're talking about. In the KH series, I like Sora and Axel, and both Jacks. In Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope. Keybladewielder10 (talk) 04:05, September 9, 2013 (UTC)keybladewielder10 um...I have NO idea how to make a signature but i'd like one with the keyblade of my picture...I dunno (Tallstar007 (talk) 05:16, September 10, 2013 (UTC)) Thank you for clarifying about the file types i'll keep that in mind :-) OldOneX (talk) 01:10, September 16, 2013 (UTC) TheUnknownMember Thanks. I feel welcome. :) Not a problem. It's perfectly fine. Yes, Axel/Lea is the best. Keybladewielder10 (talk) 02:27, September 17, 2013 (UTC)keybladewielder10 I added a artwork of Sora and forgot about the no .jpeg rule so if you could delete it because I don't know how thanks. I will convert the image to .png and reupload it OldOneX (talk) 05:40, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey! Sorry about the *ahem* "vandelism". I was just trying to see how to edit the infoboxs, it will not happen again. Thanks! /\ __ /\ Hi I'm new to The Keyhole and I was wondering if you could teach me some things about Wikia? KeyOfDestinyRoxasXIII 20:53, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Well I was wondering how to make a good-looking profile page like yours. When it comes to Wikia programming I'm not so good. :/ All I know how to do is set up links like so: Number XIII: Me KeyOfDestinyRoxasXIII 01:07, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Ohai I remember you mate, trust me I do :P I literally came back to stop getting emails from wikia, but saw I had a message and thought screw it lets suprise people and say hi, :3 so yeah... HI! :D 10:13, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Help! How do I exactly find th Rp's? Ventusisawesome35 (talk) 02:44, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Ventusisawesome35 Admin You should get Admin rights as well and could you come by the Disney Wiki chat sometime. Byzantinefire 22:16, September 30, 2013 (UTC) IRC? ^ well that's explain it all UPUPUPU~! 00:03, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Shardoftruth So can you please help me deal with Shardoftruth. Byzantinefire 16:51, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Did he really? http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog%3ADisney_dork777/Expansion Byzantinefire 20:07, October 1, 2013 (UTC) http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:235335#17 so care to comment? Byzantinefire 20:36, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Heya I think you're the only one it can't affect besides me... Helllooooo Mrs. Monomi's Practice Lesson OST is AWESOME! IRC for a biiiiiiiiit ~ 23:29, October 7, 2013 (UTC) :Hadd classs 05:52, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Gallery Template So what do you think? Byzantinefire 01:14, October 10, 2013 (UTC) The Keyhole has a collection of images and media related to . Keyblade Images 07:23, October 21, 2013 (UTC)|roxasthinking= Hmmmmm ykno if u wanna keep eliminating the jpgs I can get rid of the backgrounds and you could replace the image ;) most of them are relatively simple and I could bang em out rather quickly. :) Whatdya think?}} Hello, Hello JPGs Oh, to heck with it. I'll upload a PNG without the japanese text below later. And we did two KH 2.5 pages at the same time! It's ok, your's looks better anyway. I'll delete mine in a second. Or, just put on it. Page Request Can we have a "Xehanort's family tree" Page? To clear all the confusing Xehanort connections. I found 2 "Xehanort's family tree" images: http://txuspekh.deviantart.com/art/Xehanort-s-family-tree-307329879 http://i.imgur.com/yIq6vvJ.jpg?1 (DUSK (talk) 13:48, October 17, 2013 (UTC)) 05:17, October 18, 2013 (UTC)|welcome=Hello and welcome to the keyhole! If you didn't see the reply on HeckoX's talkpage, he said thatit would be more appropriate to have a section on Xehanort's page called Relationship chart or similar (considering none of the people are related, so it's a chart of relations, not family members). If you have any questions or just want to chat, feel free to contact me on my talkpage :D}} ^'"Relationship chart"' is a great idea ;) (DUSK (talk) 18:39, October 18, 2013 (UTC)) Rings!!!! After far too long, I finally finished the List of Rings draft!!! Would you care to take a look at it before I move it over to the mainspace? 18:18, October 18, 2013 (UTC) I fixed the Lucky Ring, it was supposed to be Jackpot. I also laughed out loud when I read "Lord of the Rings," so well done :). 20:26, October 18, 2013 (UTC) OMG! }}} }}} }}} }}} JPG Destruction Hey man I just wanted to let you know I can't do anything tonight. I have an image I gadda make for school tomorrow so we can pick up where we left off tomorrow when I get home around 6 :) 01:40, October 23, 2013 (UTC) AYE SIR!!! We'll start with Demyx artwork that's probably gunna cause me to grow a large brain tumor because of all the thin lines I'll have to navigate. *twitch *twitch* I'll hop right on the IRC when I get home! See you then bud!! 02:37, October 23, 2013 (UTC) Hi! I remember you from the IRC. How come you never get on there? Also, I don't know if you know how to do this, but can you transfer my KHWiki user chatbox template to this wiki? Taylorlauntnerlvr13TLL13 (talk) 12:13, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Here's a link to the template on the KHWIKI:http://www.khwiki.net/index.php?title=Template:TLL13&action=edit Thank you CoF! Taylorlauntnerlvr13TLL13 (talk) 11:51, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Image Request Give me an idea/direction and u got a deal :D 06:02, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Quiz Image JPG Thingy I Dunno Hey, thanks for the welcome to the wiki. I thought I switched all the JPG pictures with PNG,but I guess my computer was tricking me... But I do actually have a question about cleaning up the PNG files. Do I remove them from the page after cleaning them/uploading them, or would you like me to just leave them there? You would chain your heart with false memories? 00:48, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Genocide Outbreak Company...FA and FU LA means... 06:17, November 1, 2013 (UTC)|shana=Unfornately, LA is gonna be busy come November...(anime/family/reviews etc...) so LA doesn't think LA is a good choice to host it right now...yeah. Best to leave to Roxas for that. Sorry Sorry Sorry!!!}} 05:45, November 10, 2013 (UTC)|shana=LA has like no broadband right now so messaging is a bit hard...IRC it?}} I hope that this is the last annoying thing I have to ask you... Why are pictures only appearing as links on my userpage? And I wanted to check and see if I can use my talk bubble now? Taylorlauntnerlvr13TLL13 (talk) 15:16, November 1, 2013 (UTC) PSSSSSSSSSSSTT Check it! THIS 19:44, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Weapon renders These renders are different from simple rips and I didn't make them for the Keyhole, so please revert them, thanks. --ShardofTruth (talk) 11:52, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Thank you, CoF! >x<Taylorlauntnerlvr13TLL13 (talk) 12:48, November 4, 2013 (UTC) KHII texture rips You may find these useful. Let me know if you need something else. --ShardofTruth (talk) 16:06, November 13, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry, KH3D rips are still not possible for various reasons (including that every 3DS game in encrypted). But as you're more fan art friendly here you could theoretically use Marduk-Kurious' imagesof the DDD keyblades, if he's okay with that of course. --ShardofTruth (talk) 10:19, November 14, 2013 (UTC) IRC Welcome Message Wait, so... I can't remove the welcom message from my talk page? That seems redundant. What does archiving do, and how do I do it? Sol Ember ~Team Phoenix~ (talk) 15:58, November 14, 2013 (UTC) LA....LA....LA.........HEY EVERYONE STOP TAKING LA's TALK SPOTS!?!??!?!?!?!?? 00:33, November 15, 2013 (UTC)|tohka=Hahaha...so you've found out....yeah Ayako Kawasumi and Tomozaki Seki has a history together...ku ku ku...}} 05:04, November 24, 2013 (UTC)|tohka=Hmmmmm...let LA trollingly take up December...ku ku ku...hmmmm speaking of not purple...have you seen LA's trolling Monogatari Second Season pre-review???? EDIT: With all respects, the purple will not make LA lie, but all hopes that deceiving LA will like purple may not even know but it's not a lie that LA will like the purple in all hopes that this is not a lie...its not a lie EDIT2: ...LA's catchphrase!...see you on the fripSide!!!!!!!!! }} 03:33, November 25, 2013 (UTC)|shana=it's your theme/trait EDIT: }} 08:02, November 28, 2013 (UTC)|shana=*ahem*...New fights!!.....and no LA ain't trolling u this time}} 06:03, December 28, 2013 (UTC)|shana=LA is a bit busy...with people using LA's computer more thus less time...LA knows...it's getting hectic round here...so yeah...so LA can't take that offer tho, as much as LA wanted to! EDIT: Hopefully}} I couldn't find my old section so I made a new one Featured User Award!! Am i really that predictable?. Byzantinefire 20:14, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Lore, you don't get to be a part of my special section. 07:33, December 8, 2013 (UTC)|lore=Hey...hey...is this thing on??!?!?...ohhh why is the >!>!>!>..STOP THAT?!?!..STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Damn this transmission feed... *ahem* A- Someone fix it please!!! *ahem*......due to my demise-ish against LA, I, Lore has gone against another critic.......YOU....and- SONOFB***H stop playing with that you fool!!! *ahem*.......the next anime series you review, I'm gonna m-m-make you pay...for causing part of my demise.........errrrrrr...so......... How says yo- WHO WROTE THIS SC- You'll met your fate-ish Chain...for siding with L- STOP THA- }} 08:07, December 8, 2013 (UTC)|lore=Well...errrr......screw- Well I'm a villain like.....Akihisa Yoshii!!!!!!!!...and I was SDLA!!!!!!!...wait... Anywyas...I'm very fine on my own on dooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooing on my own yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa knnnnnnnnnnnnnowwwwwwwwwwwwwww and he plew hard!!! Like that incdent where I got kickied out as soon as I attended a noodle eatin contes- ANYWAYS I'll get you and that fancy speak won't get to me, I'M IMPORTANT TOOOO!!! Advisor: Yeah, weren't you DLA, but is now retarded or something? SHUT U- That pride will be your overflow and I'll get you!!!...I'm EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHTA THE F.L.E.I.J.A.???...FEEL MY EVIL AMATEUR CRITIC!! And did you know when I ate a hotdog I barked like a cat and- Is that still ON!!!- ...}} 06:44, December 11, 2013 (UTC)|lore=Hey I can make a better review even with all this STOP THAT!!!!!....I'll GETTTTTTTTTT YOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUU~!!!!!!!, I too can make a proper batsh** review....yes the next review shall be Blue Exorc- or something like that!!!!!! VILLIAN OU- Ohh COME ON!!!}} 07:59, December 16, 2013 (UTC)|lore=Kisa is the tiger?... Well..........ummmmmmmmmmm...you tone yourself down!!!... And I'll be ba- GODDAMNI- }} Sorry About Last Night Fan Art That may be "Fan Art", but I'' was the one that created them. I know that wikis require me to get the "o.k." from the owner of the pics, but I am that person in this case. --I may not be perfect, but thats who I am. (talk) 05:29, December 14, 2013 (UTC) If you don't beleave me, try looking for those exact images on the internet. If you find something like one of them, I am using it as my FaceBook avatar. --I may not be perfect, but thats who I am. (talk) just read the post fully, I accept. Now I have to figure out how to get them to fufill the terms. --I may not be perfect, but thats who I am. (talk) Congrats and He's Back! Wow. Very welcoming. Hey, Chainoffire! Thanks for the warm welcome-I really appreciate it.(kinda like Axel welcoming Roxas into the Organization). XD But thanks anyways. ForsetiGuy (talk) 15:03, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Jingle Jingle! Requesting Help! 22:25, January 1, 2014 (UTC) |text=Hey Chain, I forgot to add the page containing my new userbox as a template. It won't let me change it myself, so could you do it for me? I'd be most grateful. On another note, Roxas has been helping me with templates, etc... I'm still making a lot of blunders, as you would expect from me heh, but I think I'm getting there... Also, like you saw on the talk page, I worked hard on the La Cite Des Cloches article to improve it... I think I'm going to try and do that for every world in Dream Drop Distance, as I play through it if that's OK with you? I don't know how to get rid of the sad Xion thing at the top of that article too... Since you didn't respond to my message before, I'll say this now - Happy New Year! :D }} VA's 01:41, January 3, 2014 (UTC)|tohka=LA might just do the Jap VA's only :D}} Thanks Chainnn! 13:31, January 18, 2014 (UTC)|LarxeneHappy= Thanks for the kind message dude! :D I had a great day haha. I'm learning lots on this wiki, and I will be sticking around for sure. I'll get down to do some editing on The Grid and Prankster's Paradise tomorrow if time allows. I've completed both of those worlds now, so progress is definitely being made! What have you been up to?}} IRC's and stuffs Think you can de-op me, I don't have any use for the powers, and its really annoying when I log on and auto-op (mainly because I've completely forgotten the commands :3) 10:18, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Why hello there 03:13, January 21, 2014 (UTC) }} A new section for me! 22:24, January 23, 2014 (UTC)|LarxeneHappy=Hey Chain! I'm not able to do much on weekdays right now, due to my seemingly endless amounts of homework, etc... I noticed how much you've been doing heh. You're great! Right, so I wanted to ask about the treasure chest thing I've volunteered to do for DDD. What would you like me to do regarding that? I can continue to go through the worlds I'm currently going through in DDD, and then record the item and location of every new chest I find? I have found many already, and I can see the items from each other them, but I can't see the location of each one, unless I'm missing something here? Anyway, before I start to make even less sense (I'm tired :D ), I'll stop heh. Tell me what you require of me, and I'll be sure to spend a little time each weekend on it, alongside the editing I'm already doing. I can handle the load...I think. :)}} 10:15, January 25, 2014 (UTC)|ZexionPuzzled= Haha, you definitely deserve it. Hmmmm, I'll take Riku then. I prefer playing as him, so that gives me an added incentive to do so. I'll be sure to keep them in order. Also, once we've done, I'll be able to make a 'Treasures' section on each of the worlds that I'm currently working on! Right, I'll start this evening then! }} I Summon Thee!!! My stupid username